SAI
by baka.mania
Summary: Jika tak menemukan sahabat sejati,lalu kenapa tak mencoba untuk menjadi sahabat sejati itu sendiri? Semuanya bisa berawal dari diri sendiri, kan? chap3Up! RnR plis
1. Tahun Pertama

xxxx**SAI**xxxx

xxx**Chapter 1 : Semangat**xxx

xxx**By Ma'I a.k.a Rouri**xxx

xxxx**SAI**xxxx

***

_**Aku adalah bunga matahari yang seharusnya menyinari apapun yang gelap. Warnaku kuning cerah, tapi kenapa tidak bisa mencerahkan sekelilingku? Aku lebih berkemilau dari sebongkah berlian, tapi kenapa aku redup? Lebih redup dari nyala lilin di malam hari. Mungkin aku hanya bunga matahari di belakang pohon beringin. Mana matahari yang akan menyinariku? Aku adalah bunga matahari yang juga butuh cahaya matahari seperti bunga lainnya.**_

***

Bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring. Meski guru di depan masih berbicara, anak-anak tak mau kompromi soal pulang. Riuh segera memenuhi kelas. Setiap anak sibuk memasukkan buku ke dalam tas dan menyusun rencana bermain sepulang sekolah. Guru pun angkat tangan kalau sudah begini. Bagaimana pun juga, kami hanya anak kelas 1 SMP.

Jujur, aku senang melihat mereka yang ceria, mengoceh tentang hal yang menyenangkan. Bercanda, tertawa, riang gembira. Aku senang meski aku hanya melihatnya saja, tanpa ikut serta tertawa bersama. Aku tidak bisa ikut dalam lingkaran mereka. Sama sekali tidak bisa. Aku payah bergaul, tepatnya tidak bisa bergaul. Aku terlanjur menjadi anak pendiam. Aku tidak punya banyak teman, tidak punya teman SD, tidak punya teman pulang sekolah, tidak punya teman makan siang, bahkan aku tidak punya teman sebangku yang artinya teman sekelas pun aku tidak punya. Tidak! Aku punya teman sekelas, seluruh anak yang sekelas denganku adalah teman. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah….maksudnya **belum **pernah mengobrol dengan mereka. Lagi pula apa yang harus ku obrolkan?

Masalahku untuk bergaul apa ya? Tidak tahu. Tapi tiap kali ada yang mendekati ku, aku selalu bingung dan takut. Aku takut mereka pergi meninggalkanku sehingga aku mencari-cari topic obrolan yang tepat yang akhirnya malah membuatku ditinggalkan oleh mereka karena terlalu lama berfikir. _Well_, baru saja aku menemukan masalah. Aku tidak pandai mengawali sebuah pembicaraan, tidak pintar memberi komentar, juga tidak pintar mencari saja aku duduk di paling belakang; pojok belakang kelas.

Kadang aku berfikir apakah keberadaanku diakui? Setiap ada pembagian kelompok, pasti aku yang tersisih. Itu kan tanda bahwa aku tidak disadari. Atau jangan-jangan mereka sadar tapi mereka tak mau sekelompok denganku? Apa salahku? Ku rasa mereka tidak sadar. Aku yakin, aku tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan yang membuat mereka memusuhiku. Jadi, aku tak diakui tanpa alasan pasti? Hidup ini sangat sulit. Aku diam seribu bahasa. Mau buka mulut, tapi kaku. Selalu ada kata **tapi **dalam setiap tindakanku. Selalu ada kata **kenapa **dalam penyesalanku. Dan selalu ada Kata ** bagaimana **dalam setiap awal hariku. Tadinya ku pikir di SMP akan mendapatkan peruban, teman baru, awal kehidupan baru…

Aku, Sai, sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara bergaul hingga aku menginjak kelas 2 SMP. Menonton saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Mereka tersenyum, aku pun akan tersenyum, meski pahit.

***

Sepertinya, di tahun pertamaku, aku jatuh cinta kepada kakak kelas. Dia kelas 3, harusnya sih baru kelas 2, tapi dikarenakan dia itu masuk kelas akselerasi jadi dia kelas 3 tahun ini. Dia cantik, lumayan tinggi untuk mengimbangi tinggiku. Aku paling suka senyumnya yang lembut. Rambut tipis yang panjang, kulit putih, pipi yang semu merah… siapakah namanya? Andai dia tahu mengetahui keberadaanku saja sudah cukup. Hah tak mungkin! Teman sekelas saja belum tentu mengetahuiku, apa lagi dia yang kakak kelas. Baiklah, memandang dia dari jauh, itu sudah cukup. Aku tak boleh berharap lebih. Aku tak punya apa-apa. Dia tak mungkin menjadi milikku. Wanita cantik seperti dia pasti sudah punya pacar.

Aku teringat waktu pertama kali kami bertemu. Saat itu aku berjalan sendirian di koridor. Aku berjalan buru-buru sambil merapihkan kemeja putih. Aku terlambat datang ke kelas setelah jam istirahat. Aku sedikit mendapatkan masalah di toilet. Saat hendak berbelok, aku tak sengaja nyaris menabrak seorang anak perempuan cantik. Dia tersenyum simpul ketika aku berucap maaf. Waktu itulah ada semangat yang lain di hatiku. Rasa gembira yang tidak jelas. Bagai ada bunga yang merekah segar di musim dingin. Rasa hangat yang menulusuk hati. Aku susah untuk mendefinisikanya. Jadi, ku pikir itulah yang namanya cinta. Hehehe aneh kan?

Sudahlah… itu masa lalu yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Dia tak akan menjadi milikku. Aku berani taruhan dia tidak ingat kejadian itu. Apabila dia mengenalku, aku harus sujud syukur 3x. Jarang-jarang cewek cantik mengetahui ku. Hum…lagi-lagi aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Tentu, aku tak perlu berharap lebih jika akhirnya menyakitkan. Keinginan itu tak mungkin terjadi dalam kehidupanku.

'Puaskan saja dirimu selama setahun ini untuk memandangnya dari jauh sebelum dia lulus.'

Hn, kau benar.

***

Setahun berlalu. Aku masih belum punya teman. Ini memang salahku. Apa lagi aku duduk di pojok belakang kelas. Tentu mereka akan semakin tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku memang bodoh. Tapi bagaimana lagi?! Aku tidak punya keberanian!

' Sai, itu kelemahanmu!'

_Well_, itu memang kelemahanku lalu kenapa?

'Jika kau begitu terus, kau tidak akan punya kemajuan! Memangnya kau mau seumur hidupmu tak punya teman?!'

Siapa bilang aku tak mau? Aku mau! SANGAT MAU!

'Kalau begitu, berjuanglah!'

Aku selalu berjuang!

'Mana buktinya?'

Itulah yang selalu ku lakukan, perang batin dengan diriku sendiri. Orang tuaku berkali-kali memberi macam-macam obat penambah nafsu makan untuk menaikkan berat badanku. Tapi itu bukan solusi yang tepat. Aku kurus karena batiniahku. Perang batin!

Adakah yang menganggapku selama 1 tahun ini?

'Jangan Tanya Sai, pasti tidak ada!'

Ya, aku tahu. Aku bertanya hanya untuk sekedar menyenangkan diri sendiri. Tak akan ada lagi yang membuatku senang setelah kakak kelas cantik itu lulus. Dia pergi. Entah ke SMA mana dia melanjutkan sekolah. Bisa jadi ke luar kota. Entahlah, yang jelas dia adalah salah satu bukti dari ketidak mampuanku dalam bergaul.

Baiklah, ini awal tahun pelajaran baru (yang ke-8 kalinya). Aku harus temukan teman baru. Tidak peduli itu adik kelas, kakak kelas, orang jelek atau apapun. Masa setahun ini aku hanya punya teman kucing dan penjaga sekolah.

Aku makin kesulitan bergaul dengan kehadiran Naruto dan Sasuke. Terutama Sasuke. Mereka berdua seperti matahari. Menebarkan cahaya ke suluruh penjuru sekolah. Tapi tak mampu memberiku cahaya. Justru dengan adanya mereka, cahayaku makin redup. Aku diibaratkan bunga matahari di balik pohon beringin. Aku tertutupi bayangan besar, hingga aku layu lalu…..mati. Seharusnya mereka tidak ada. Dengan begitu, matahari yang sesungguhnya akan bebas menyinariku. Membiarkan ku tumbuh besar. Tidak! Itu tidak benar Sai! Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan orang lain. Sebelum kau menyalahkan orang lain, salahkan lah dirimu sendiri! Mereka mau terkenal atau tidak, itu hak mereka. Mereka dapat terkenal begitu pun karena usaha mereka juga, kan?

'Usaha? Usaha yang seperti apa maksudmu? Usaha terlahir dengan memiliki ketampanan?'

Tidak juga, mereka _speak up_. Selain itu, Naruto asyik diajak ngobrol.

'Lalu Sasuke? Dia tampan! Semua anak perempuan tergila-gila padanya! Kau terlahir dengan wajah pas-pasan!'

Tidak! Tuhan tidak akan menciptakan ciptaannya dengan rupa yang jelek.

'Buktinya, kau…'

Tentu tidak! Aku tampan kok!

'Memangnya ada anak perempuan yang mau denganmu?'

Emm…

'Akui saja lah Sai! Kau tidak punya apa-apa yang patut dibanggakan atau yang dapat membuatmu diakui dan dikenal.'

Pasti ada.

'Apa? Mana?'

Pasti ada, tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa…

'Jika ada, harusnya sekarang kau tidak begini!'

Pasti ada…

'MANA?!'

Pasti… aku yakin, aku percaya…

Terkadang aku sangat bersemangat. Sampai api semangat membakar habis harapanku. Harapan yang berkilau indah. Saking terlalu bersemangat, api semangat itu malah membakar habis semua harapan yang ada, menjadi abu, tertiup angin, terbang ke atmosfer dan menghilang… musnah ≽.≼

Kali ini aku memilih duduk di kursi pojok belakang kelas tapi bukan yang terakhir. Nomor 2 dari belakang. Padahal aku sudah datang pagi sekali. Malahan yang pertama datang ke sekolah hanya untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk. Ada kemajuan sedikit lah dari tahun kemarin. Selebihnya, aku yakin tak akan ada yang mau duduk sebangku denganku.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 07.15. Bangku di sebelahku masih kosong. Sudah tidak ada harapan. Kau payah sekali, Sai! Orang-orang sibuk betukar cerita liburan masing-masing, sedangkan kau hanya duduk diam dan mendengarkan. Orang tertawa, kau ikut tertawa. Kau sama sekali tidak berada dalam lingkaran obrolan mereka! Tapi kenapa bisa-bisanya kau tertawa, Sai?!

Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak peduli!

'kau harus tahu! Kau harus peduli. Kau tak mau sendiri kan?'

Ya, aku tak mau…. Aku… aku meresa malang kepada diriku sendiri.

'memangnya kau pikir aku tidak? Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku. Kita sama! Berjuanglah Sai! Ayo bicara!'

Aku diam sedikit gemetar. Menimbang-nimbang bisikan batin yang entah datang dari mana. Ku kumpulkan segenap keberanian di mulutku. Kali ini aku harus mampu mengobrol dengan mereka. Masa 1 tahun tidak ada kemajuan sedikit pun? Aku sering membaca dan menonton berbagai film, mereka yakin dan percaya, akhirnya mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalahnya. **Mereka bisa, kenapa aku tidak bisa?**

'Itu hanya film. Cerita belaka!'

Lalu, aku berada di dunia….nyata?

'Kau pikir apa lagi?'

Apa bedanya? Mereka ada di dunia mereka, dan aku ada di duniaku. Aku pasti bisa! Tekadku melebihi kebulatan angka bulat!

Aku berdiri tiba-tiba di bangkuku sendiri. Menarik dan membuang nafas berkali-kali hingga akhirnya aku merasa siap.

"Teman-teman, aku ingin ikut mengobrol!" Seruku sambil menunduk. Aku yakin, itu adalah teriakan terkencang yang pernah ku lakukan di kelas (karena aku belum pernah berteriak, apa lagi berbicara).

Beberapa detik aku menunggu respon. Sepi… tidak ada yang menanggapi. Mereka malah terdengar asyik melanjutkan obrolan masing-masing. Ah, sial! Gagal. Apakah teriakanku kurang kencang? Atau mereka mengobrol dengan suara keras sehingga suaraku tak mampu menyaingi mereka? Aku ini laki-laki, harusnya suaraku mengaung keras seperti singa.

'dunia nyata…'

Memangnya salah kalu dunia nyata?!

'ini dunia yang jauh lebih sulit dari anime atau manga, sobat!'

Aku malu… aku ingin menangis seperti perempuan. Aku ingin menjerit. Aku sudah berteriak kencang dengan seluruh keberanian yang ku miliki. Tapi malah tak seorangpun yang mendengar. Aku benar-benar merasa malu… aku ingin hilang ingatan! Atau lebih baik aku menghilang tanpa jejak di bumi ini! Ada dan tidak adanya aku, itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Aku tak akan melalukan hal tadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku ingin ibu! Aku ingin berada di pelukannya. Aku merasa aman jika berada disampinya. Karena hanya Ia lah yang membuatku merasa tak sendiri….

***

Dia tersenyum riang kepada siapapun yang menyapanya. Tidak peduli apakah dia kenal mereka atau tidak. Keramahan merupakan nomor satu. Jangan buat mereka kecewa! Itulah motonya. Hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, awal semangat baru, lembaran baru, pengalaman baru, semuanya harus lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Jalani hidup dengan semangat, percaya diri dan optimis! Dia pasti bisa!

"Hai Sakura! Rambut kepangmu bagus. Aku suka!" Komentarnya ketika berpapasan dengan Sakura, cewek yang termasuk dalam geng cewek cantik.

"Ih, apa sih?!" Sakura mencibir tidak senang. Dia menganggap Naruto hanya lumut yang menempel pada Sasuke. Cowok itu tak pantas memujinya.

"Iiii padahal biarin aja deh, Sakura!"

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar ocehan Ino kepada Sakura. Naruto bisa menebak apa yang selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan rombongan cewek centil itu, membicarakan dirinya. Mau itu bersifat positif, maupun negative. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Dia adalah dia, orang mau berkata apa, dia tak peduli.

"Hei, Yo Naruto! Bagaimana rasanya menjadi kakak kelas di tahun ini?!"

Di setiap belokan, koridor, pintu, kelas, semua yang dia lewati, pasti ada saja yang menyapanya. Hari pertama harus meninggalkan kesan yang baik. Mereka tak boleh kecewa. Naruto pun membalas jutaan sapaan meski merasa lelah. Ini baru datang lho… bagaimana nanti siang?

"Hei, Sob! Hahaha rasanya lumayan" Naruto menerima telapak tangan yang terbuka,memberinya sebuah tos sahabat yang keren. "Setidaknya aku makin popular hihihi." Dia pun kembali melangkah, tak mau berlama-lama di luar kelas. Bisa-bisa tenaganya habis hanya untuk membalas sapaan dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu ya!"

Tidak ada kesan buru-buru dalam langkahnya maupun kesan tak mau disapa. Padahal hatinya menjerit-jerit ingin berlari. Ingin segera ke tempat sepi dan menghirup udara segar nan luas sepuasnya.

**BRUAK!**

Naruto membanting pintu kelas lalu….

"_OHAYAOU MINNA_!!!"

Seketika riuh ribut bagai suara angin puyuh pun berhenti dan teralih pada satu suara sama yang kompak serempak ; "_OHAYOU_!"

Naruto melebarkan cengirannya. Puas oleh jawaban.

Hhhhahhh…benar-benar semangat baru. Dia tak banyak bicara lagi dan melangkah santai ke sebuah bangku pojok belakang; nomor 2 dari belakang. Taruh tas, duduk, merentangkan tangan seperti kucing baru bangun tidur lalu lirik kiri-kanan. Rentangan tangannya terhenti sebelum pada titik bentangan terpanjang. Ahh, nikmat menggeliat jadi rusak gara-gara teman sebangkunya. Ada-ada saja, hari pertama kok tidak bersemangat. Kepala terkulai di meja. Tidur pagi-pagi di sekolah? Hmm, kok aneh? Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Tem,kau kenapa? Kok tidur di kelas? Rambut pantat ayammu mana? Kok gk ada? Kehabisan jel ya? Hahaha"

Namun orang di sebelahnya tetap diam. Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Tidak seperti biasanya. Apakah dia benar-benar kehabisan jel sampai rambutnya tidak bergaya _spike_? Bahkan dia tidur di kelas? Hal yang rasanya tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha Clan! Atau dia sedang butuh hiburan? Baiklah…

"Kenapa kau pilih duduk di belakang sih? Aku kan tidak bisa lihat tulisan di papan tulis dengan jelas. Kau ingin aku tambah rabun ya?!"

Diam. Tidak ada respon. Biasanya kalau Naruto banyak omong, Sasuke suka memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan buku geografi bilingual (tebalnya ± 15 cm).

"Teme, kau sakit?"

"TEME!"

**BRAK!**

Naruto menggebrak meja hingga orang diatasnya terbangun dan terperanjat kaget. Tapi Naruto lebih kaget lagi, siapa orang yang di depannya? Orang ini bukan Sasuke…

Beberapa detik setelah menggebrak meja Naruto tertegun. Orang yang dihadapannya bukan Sasuke. Nampak wajah linglung baru bangun tidur. Naruto jadi serba salah karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dai berbuat kasar di hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru. Sebetulnya Naruto hanya bisa berbuat kasar dan amat sangat tidak ramah kepada Sasuke. Hanya kepada Sasuke **seorang**. Apakah orang ini akan marah? Benar kah? Kalau begitu, dia orang pertama yang marah di hari pertama di tahun ajaran baru.

"Oy Dobe! Ada apa? Sepertinya aku mendengar nama 'Uchiha' dipanggil?" terdengar suara familiar dari tengah-tengah kelas―tepatnya di tengah-tengah lingkaran anak-anak.

Orang dihadapan Naruto malah membeku. Wajahnya pucat pasi ketakutan. Tidak tahu juga sih, dilihat-lihat lagi seluruh kulitnya pucat. Albino kah? Dari matanya, dia sudah siap pingsan. Apakah Naruto berlebihan sampai dia seperti itu? Lagi pula, siapa anak ini? Kok tidak pernah kelihatan. Anak baru? Dari luar negri? Wow…

***

**Hello, teman semua! Ayo kita sambut, hari baru tlah tiba…**

**Apa yang ku rasakan, Ku ingin engkau tahu untuk berbagi bersama.**

**Kita temukan hari yang baru, sebarkan semangat mata ke depan jadi pribadi baru. **

**Letakkan senyum, wajah gembira dalam suasana yang baru **

**Bukalah! Bukalah semangat baru!**

**Mentari bersinar selalu ini yang ku minta,**

**penuh semangat tertawa bersamamu, teman! Semua karena ini saatnya kita nyanyi bersama. **

**Kita jumpa di sana berbagi bersama dan kita tahu pelangi satukan hati kita.**

**Buka semangat, mata kedepan, jadilah pribadi baru.**

**Bukalah semangat baru!**

***

Huaaaaaa chapie satooooo beres juga XDDDDD

Fiuh… ini semua terinspirasi dari pengalamanku di esempe yang juga susah bergaul T^T. walo di sini agak lebay X3 udah gitu aku baca salah satu komik Ema Toyama yang sejenis dengan fict ku ini. Yah… makin terinspirasi deh XDDD

yang jelas, **jangan pernah berhenti berharap dan terus berusaha! **Seperi apa yang dikatakan Hiruma kun ; "_Selama belum 0% segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi_" o(≥

≤)o Gyaaaaaaaa~ Hiruuuuuuuuumaaaaaaaaa kuuuuuun!!! AIIIIIIIIIIISHITERUUUUUUUUUUU YOOOOOOOOOO!!

Suki dayo 8≥⌂≤ 8 *jadi mendadak histeris*

**MAAF, KESALAHAN ADA PADA PIHAK AUTHOR. **

**MOHON TUNGGU SEBENTAR SEMENTARA AUTHOR DALAM PENGOBATAN.**

Ini chap kepotong karena gue udah kehabisan ide=='

Ada yang mau ngasih saran atau memberi ide kelanjutan cerita? Singkat kata,ripyuuuu~

"_**Membuat fict itu tidak semudah mengedipkan mata. Jauh lebih sulit dari belajar bersepedah. Jadi tolong, kritik setelah pikir panjang. Berikan kritik yang membangun**_**".**


	2. teman baru

r /r

xxxx**SAI**xxxx

xxx**Chapter 2 : Kawan Baru**xxx

xxx**By Ma'i a.k.a Rouri**xxx

xxxx**SAI**xxxx

Kami berdua saling tercengang, keget karena masing-masing. Anak-anak lain ikut tercengang karena teriakanku yang (memang) berlebihan.

"K-kau siapa?!" Tanyaku dengan terbata-bata. Berusaha tidak membuatnya takut.

"A-aku?" Orang ini malah terlihat lebih kaku dan takut. Sepintas dari matanya, kayaknya dia mau pingsan deh… cowok atau cewek sih? Kok lembek banget. Gitu aja udah mau pingsan. Serasa lagi ngomong sama bayi cengeng. Serba salah ih. Tapi aku adalah Naruto. Tak boleh pantang menyerah, pertahankan terus keramahan! Bujuk dia untuk berteman!!!

Apakah jantungnya masih di dada? Sai mati rasa saking cepatnya sang jantung berdetak. Kaget dan senang bercampur. Untung dia tak punya penyakit jantung. Senang karena salah satu matahari―Naruto―duduk disampingnya dan menegurnya walau dengan cara yang tak biasa. Oh tidak, mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Mana mungkin Naruto ingin duduk sebangku dengan Sai yang _nothing_. Kenapa dia lebih memilih Sai dari pada Sasuke yang…. Ayolah, Sasuke _is everything_. Sial sekali, kenapa ini harus mimpi. Sempat kaget sih gara-gara ulah Naruto yang menggebrak meja. Jarang-jarang Sai melihat Naruto marah dan bernada tinggi seperti tadi. Tapi toh, ini hanya mimpi. Sebentar lagi juga Sai bangun.

Sai mencubit tangannya dan dia sedikit mengaduh. Sakit. Bukan mimpi. Oh…NO!!! Alarm merah segera aktif dalam saraf pengendalinya. Panik memburu. Matanya memandang lekat-lekat wajah khawatir Naruto. Sai beberapa kali memergoki mata Naruto yang jelalatan bertour ria di sepanjang kulitnya. Kulit yang abnormal, begitu pikir Sai. Bukan tak berwarna seperti pada umunya. Tapi pucat seperti mayat. Pigmen… satu lagi… berkah Tuhan yang menyebalkan…

Meski raut Naruto menunjukkan reda dari rasa _shock_―Karena melihat kulit Sai― dan juga dapat mengontrol tindakannya, perubahan emosi Naruto malah menimbulkan salah tafsir pada Sai. Sai sedang bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Yakin sepenuhnya bahwa Naruto kaget atau malah takut dengan warna kulit Sai.

_**Tuhan, tidak cukupkah cobaan untukku? Kenapa kau berikan perbedaan yang menonjol ini padaku? Kenapa, Tuhan? Hei, apakah Engkau bisa melihatku? Apakah Engkau bisa melihat mereka? Lihat, mereka melirikku aneh. Aku tidak normal! Aku bukan albino, kulitku pucat seperti mayat. Mereka bisa berfikir yang macam-macam. Hei Tuhan, seharusnya Engkau bisa mendengarku. Apakah selama ini Engkau mendengar do'aku? Hilangkan yang satu ini, Tuhan. Aku tak sanggup… bergaul itu sulit. Dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini, mereka malah akan menjauhiku. Mereka takut padaku!**_

_**Untuk apa aku diciptakan jika hidup pun tak berguna?**_

_**Tak diakui…**_

_**Tak dianggap…**_

_**Apa bedanya dengan mati?**_

_**Harusnya Kau tak ciptakan aku. Hidup dan mati bagi ku sama.**_

_** Jangan-jangan, Engkau ciptakan aku dari sebuah mayat bekas. Aku bernyawa, tapi sesungguhnya tidak bernyawa.**_

Sai teringat oleh do'a-do'anya. Pada saat ini lah keinginannya benar-benar kuat. Keinginan agar tak pernah diciptakan…

"Hei, kau siapa? Anak baru?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekati Sai. Sai malah makin mundur hingga akhirnya dia merasa terpojok―dijebak antara Naruto dan dinding. Sebetulnya, Naruto itu takut atau tidak sih? Sai merasa bingung. Ingin mendekati dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tapi tak punya nyali. Punya nyali pun sepertinya percuma, malah membuat Naruto takut. Halloo~ kulit Sai seperti mayat, Naruto mungkin berfikir Sai adalah mayat hidup. Hm, yeah mungkin.

Ya ampun, sebegitu kagetnya kah dia sampai pucat begitu? Padahal aku kan sudah minta maaf berkali-kali.

"Hei, kau siapa? Anak baru?"

Eh dia malah menjauh dariku?! Huaaa~ dia benar-benar takut. Si Teme malah meledeki ku lagi. Bukannya menolong. Aduuh…aku merasa bersalah.

"Heh, Naruto, kau duduk bersama dia saja ya! Sepertinya cocok"

Hahh…Si Teme malah memberi saran yang tidak berguna.

"Baik, aku duduk di sini selama kelas 2!" balasku kesal.

Anak-anak lain yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya tertawa. Entah menertawakan apa. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti.

**GRASAK!**

Pintu terbuka dan guru pun masuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan guru yang suka kesiangan selain Guru Kakashi?

"Ahahaha, maaf anak-anak, Bapak terlambat. Di jalan ada sedikit masalah…"

'masalah sex' tambahku dalam hati. Semua anak juga tahu kalu dia itu guru mesum yang patut diwaspadai oleh kaum wanita apalagi pria. Setelah datang terlambat, dia masih punya nyali untuk tertawa hampa.

**Sreet.**

He? Teman di sebelahku menggeser tempat duduknya, menjauhiku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"emh!" dia malah membuang muka.

Oh, marah padaku ya? Dari seragamnya sih, dia laki-laki tapi kok kayak cewek?

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran pertama di tahun ajaran baru…."

Apa sih Si Kakashi itu? Cuap-cuap gaje. Memangnya siapa juga yang mendengarkan dia. Tampan sih tampan, tapi mesum begitu bikin rusak reputasi. Coba sekarang aku duduk di samping Sasuke, pasti Kakashi udah abis deh.

Eh ngomong-ngomong anak ini dari tadi kok tetep pucat? Sakit?

"Kau sakit?" tanyaku setengah berbisik.

Dia menggeleng singkat. Sungguh pelit kata-kata. Sebenarnya dia bisa ngomong gk sih? Ditanya ini-itu gk jawab-jawab. Bawaan dari murid baru kali ya?

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto," bisikku sambil menggeser bangku mendekatinya. "Salam kenal! Senang bisa sebangku denganmu."

Dia memutar kepala kaku. Seakan engsel lehernya berkarat dan rawan patah jika berputar. Aku sedikit merinding melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan tampang mengerikan dan wajah pucat, dia tersenyum miris menakutkan. Apakah dia benar-benar manusia? _Mood _mengobrol pun lenyap. Sebaiknya aku focus pada pelajaran. Hm, itu lebih baik.

**Sreet.**

Aku menggeser kursi ku. Menjaga jarak dari Naruto. Aku tak ingin membuat Naruto takut. Atau mungkin saja teman-teman yang lain mejauhi Naruto gara-gara aku. Dia bisa disangka aneh karena berteman dengan orang tak berpigmen jelas begini. Dia matahari yang sebenarnya, bukan bunga matahari yang membutuhkan matahari.

"Kenapa?"

Aku sedikit kaget ketika Naruto bertanya. Aku tidak mengira dia akan bertanya. Sebaiknya aku jawab bagaimana? Haruskah ku jelaskan semuanya? Tapi itu terlalu panjang! Bahkan mengatakan 'hai' saja sudah amat sangat suliiiiiit.

"Emh!"

Aku membuang muka. Tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah bingung. Lebih baik diam saja deh. Dari pada ngomong pun Cuma bikin salah.

"Mari kita mulai pelajaran pertama di tahun ajaran baru…."

Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan Guru Kakashi. Biasanya aku paling semangat jika ada pelajaran Guru Kakashi. Dia guru favoritku karena dia banyak dikenal orang. Selain itu dia ramah sekali.

Ku lirik Naruto, wajahnya nampak kesal. Ah…pasti gara-gara aku. Tapi kenapa juga dia tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku? Bagaimana bisa dia mengira aku ini adalah Sasuke, teman kentalnya? Sasuke yang jauuuuuuuh berbeda dariku. Sasuke yang…ah sudahlah.

"Kau sakit?"

Huaaa~ dia berbisik kepadaku saat Guru Kakashi sedang menerangkan pelajaran! Dia orang pertama yang mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Orang pertama! Bagaimana ini? Aku harus jawab apa? Aku tidak bisa berpikir! Otakku berlari ke sana ke mari tak tentu arah. PANIK.

Geleng kepala saja! Jika kau tak bisa berkata, menggeleng kepala pasti bisa 'kan, Sai?

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,"

Sekarang dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri! Aku paniiik!!! Lihat, dia menggeser kursinya mendekatiku. Orang yang banyak teman sekaligus terkenal duduk di sebalahku dan sekarang dia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri?! Apakah ini mimpi?? Atau lelucon menyakitkan? Selebritis berteman dengan fakir miskin?!

"Salam kenal! Senang bisa sebangku denganmu."

Di-dia bilang senang? Tuhan, apakah jantungku masih berdetak? Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa pun. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Dia benar-benar orang pertama yang mengatakan itu. Mengatakan semuanya. Salam perkenalan… perhatian teman….semuanya…. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan teman….

Aku harus tersenyum. Tidak mungkin aku mengacuhkan teman sekelas baru yang pertama dalam seumur hidupku. Tersenyum Sai! Sudut bibirku pun menyunggingkan senyum. Entah bagus atau tidak. Rasanya aku sudah lama tidak tersenyum untuk seorang teman.

"Tidak tahu siapa. Dia menakutkan. Mungkin dia keturunan buaya, diam-diam memangsaku. Aku tarik kata-kataku ya, Sasuke! Aku ingin sebangku dengan mu lagi… pliiiis…"

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata. Tidak terlalu peduli.

"Terus, Kiba duduk dimana?"

"Ya di sebelah orang sinting itu!"

"Jangan panggil dia sinting, dia waras lho"

Naruto ber_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Orang seperti dia dibilang waras? Jangan-jangan Sasuke juga tidak waras.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah lihat Sai, ya?" Sasuke membuka mulut lebar-lebar dan segera memasukkan onigiri buatan Kusina.

Naruto langsung pulih kembali dari _sweatdrop_nya. Merasa tertarik dengan topic yang dibuka Sasuke.

Setelah menelan, Sasuke kembali berkata "Dari kelas 1 dia sekelas dengan kita."

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke. Meminta paksa Sasuke agar bercerita lebih panjang. "Ayo beri tahu aku! Beri tahu! Beri tahu!"

"Lepas, Dobe!"

Sesegera mungkin Naruto melepas Sasuke dan duduk manis, tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar bak anjing baru dipuji.

'lebay…' pikir Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah lihat ya kalu sedang diabsen?"

Naruto menggeleng penuh semangat sampai Sasuke meringis takut kepala Naruto terputus dari leher dan menggelinding entah kemana.

"Memang sih dia pendiam. Aku belum pernah melihatnya mengobrol. Mungkin juga dia bisu."

"benar!" Naruto menyela sembari mengadukan kedua telapak tangan sehingga menimbulkan suara 'POP' cukup keras.

Kini Sasuke yang merasa _sweatdrop_. Sasuke mudah _ilfeel _oleh kelakuan si rambut pisang ini.

"Nih, kotak bento mu. Terima kasih. Besok bawa lagi ya!" Sasuke pun beringsut, kembali ke kelas tanpa mengajak Naruto.

"Eh? Kok aku ditinggal sih?! Tunggu!" Naruto mengambil kotak bentonya buru-buru lalu menyusul Sasuke.

"Habisnya kau lama."

"aku kan sedang berfikir."

"iya, otak mu itu yang lama. Dasar lemot!"

"HE?!!"

Bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring di saat yang tepat, ketika semua anak-anak tersengat kantuk yang luar biasa di siang hari di hari pertama pembelajaran baru. Rasa kantuk yang begitu menggila sampai membuat Uzumaki Naruto tergolek tak berdaya di atas meja walau pelajaran sudah berakhir. Yang lebih naas, virus kantuk membuat Naruto mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya yang sukses membanjiri buku catatan Sai. Ah, entah bagaimana nanti Sai dapat menyentuhnya lagi. Atau langsung dibuang saking jijiknya―tanpa peduli seberapa penting materi pelajaran yang terkandung di dalam buku tersebut.

"Na-Naruto, bangun…" Sai berusaha membangungkan. Tapi tentu saja caranya itu sangat salah jika orang yang dia bangunkan adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Namanya juga Sai, makhluk social yang payah sekali untuk bersosialisasi, bahkan untuk membangunkan orang tidur.

Sai tidak berani berteriak, menggebrak, meloncati bangku atau tindakan lainnya yang dapat membuatnya keluar dari meja. Tidak bisa. Jika dia harus keluar, maka dia harus melewati bangku Naruto. Kecuali jika dia berani melompati meja atau menembus dinding. Sangat mustahil.

"Hey, Dobe! Bangun! Kau tak mau kan kehabisan ramen hanya karena tertidur?"

Sai mengerjap kaget. Tak sadar kelas telah sepi dan tak mengira kini dia bisa tinggal bertiga di dalam kelas. Bertiga dengan 2 matahari! Padahal dia hanya membutuhkan 1 matahari untuk membuatnya tumbuh, tapi kini dia terjebak dengan 2 matahari.

"Heh, Sai, jitak saja kepalanya." Kata Sasuke sembari membereskan bukunya. "Jika dia bangun, bilang saja aku pergi duluan." Sai mengangguk singkat. Melepas kepergian Sasuke begitu saja. Tubuhnya kaku membeku. Tadi Sasuke memanggil namanya. Sasuke mengetahui namanya. Apakah itu artinya selama ini dia menganggap keberadaan Sai? Sungguh? Huaaa….ternyata…HOREEEE!!!

Bukankah tadi Sai berniat untuk meminta bantuan? Lalu kenapa malah sibuk sendiri dan melepas kepergian Sasuke tanpa ba-bi-bu? Oh, lalu kapan Naruto akan bangun? Masa Sai diam saja? bangunkan jangan?

Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.00 sore. Itu artinya 3 jam Sai menunggu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda Naruto akan bangun. Kenapa sih Sai sebegitu tidak beraninya untuk membangunkan Naruto?

"A-aku payah!" keluhnya sembari menidurkan kepala di atas meja. Setengah hatinya agak kesal juga oleh Naruto. Pertama, buku catatannya basah oleh…iukh! Kedua, dia terjebak sampai sore begini. Apa yang harus dikatakan kepada ibu?

"Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku?" kata suara serak layaknya orang bangun tidur. Sai kaget, bahagia dan malu semuanya bercampur. "Harusnya kau bangunkan aku." Naruto membereskan mukanya yang awut-awutan, terutama lendir airnya yang…ikh.. "Jadinya aku.." Naruto sedikit menunduk. Sebelum dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sai memotong.

"Ma-maaf!"

"He?" Naruto menengadah. Melihat kepala Sai yang menunduk dalam-dalam. "kenapa?"

"Ha-harusnya ak-aku membangun…kan mu.."

"Ya, seharusnya sih begitu. Lalu kenapa aku tidak dibangunkan?"

"a-anou.."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja! tapi sekarang aku lapar. Si Teme juga kenapa tidak bangunkan aku. Padahal katanya mau traktir ramen."

"T-tadi katanya ditunggu…kalau…sudah bangun..."

"HA?!" Yang tadinya santai dan berleha-leha, Naruto buru-buru membereskan semua bukunya. Menarik tangan Sai dan berlari ke koridor. Tanpa lebih dulu membersihkan lendir hadiah tidur di sekitar mulutnya.

"Pintu kelas belum ditutup!" sela Sai diantara langkah lari yang enggan.

"Biarkan saja!"

Mau dibawa kemana dan mau apa, Sai tidak tahu. Dia tidak bisa berontak, tepatnya tak punya nyali untuk berontak. Ikut saja walau pun Naruto membawanya ke neraka. Ha? Eh…gk mau deh… tapi apakah Sai bisa menolak jika Naruto memang benar-benar mengajaknya ke neraka?

Berkali-kali Uchiha Sasuke memutar lengan tangan kanannya dan berdecak kesal sedikit khawatir. Sebelah tangannya menggendong tas sekolah. Langit jingga berganti menjadi mega merah. Burung-burung mengepakkan sayap menuju ufuk timur. Semilir angin sore meniup poni dan rambut jabrik Sasuke. Dia nampak seperti laki-laki yang menunggu kekasihyang dating tterlambat untuk berkencan. Tetapi bukan seorang wanita yang dia tunggu, melainkan pria…

"Jitak…rampas bekal makan siangnya, eh itu kan pekerjaan sehari-hariku…" samar-samar Sasuke melantunkan niatan-niatan buruk. Sumpah serapah dan umpatan kesal tak luput dari bibirnya yang tipis. "…dorong ke got, beri jawaban PR yang salah…"

Terlihatlah samar-samar bayangan hitam dari timur. Berlari tergesa-gesa. Lama-lama bayangan itu membesar dan langit merah menyorot bayangan tersebut sehingga Nampak bukan bayangan lagi.

"…Itu dia…" Sasuke mengepal kedua tangannya. Meremas seolah-olah ada benda empuk dalam kepalannya.

Deru nafas yang awalnya samar kini terdengar makin jelas. Sasuke buru-buru bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya yang nyaman. Segera dihilangkan ekspresi kesal tadi dan berganti wajah ramah begitu orang yang berlari tiba dihadapannya.

"Naruto, jam berapa ya ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar mengagumkan. Setiap cewek yang melihatnya pasti mimisan sampai mati. (lebay) Tetapi Naruto malah bermuka ngeri sekaligus gemetar hebat. Makin berwajah manis=makin marah. Secara, Naruto bersahabat dengan Sasuke lebih dari 6 tahun. Sudah pasti tahu bagaimana tingkah orang ini.

"Ampuni aku Sasuke-_sama_!!!" Naruto tiba-tiba bersujud merendahkan diri dan memeluk kaki Sasuke tanpa takut ada orang yang melihatnya atau disangka tak punya harga diri. Memangnya Naruto punya harga diri? (author dirangsengan)

"Ampuni?! Kau membiarkanku menunggu sampai 3 jam dan kau hanya mengatakan ampun? Akan ku panggang kau sampai hangus!!!"

Sementara mereka bertengkar hebat, mereka telah melupakan kehadiran seseorang. Seseorang yang tersenyum melihat pertengkaran setengah bercanda mereka. Seseorang yang juga menginginkan ikut serta dalam pertengkaran setengah bercanda tersebut. Tetapi dia hanya tersenyum simpul dan tak berbuat apa-apa seolah beradaptasi menjadi angin sore.

"….Aku menunggu di Ichiraku selama 2 jam! Bahkan tadi ada tante-tante girang! Gue digodain, tapi lu dengan nyantainya datang terlambat ngemeng ampun? Lalu apa yang kau bawa?! Itu tuh yang di pipi. Jijik!!..." Sasuke mengomel mengeluarkan unek-uneknya dengan seribu gaya lebay luar binasah…

"Nanti ku traktir ramen deh Sasuke, tapi kasih aku contekan ya? Ya? Ya? Pliiiiiiis…."

Sai tertawa kecil tanpa sadar suara tawanya didengar Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Heh albino, apa yang kau tertawakan?" Sasuke bertanya ketus. Masih dalam keadaan _bad mood_.

Sai yang tersadar mendadak gugup. Otaknya berlari ke sana kemari mencari jawaban tepat yang sekiranya dapat membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto tertawa. Setidaknya jawabannya itu berkesan.

"a-anou…ka-kaki ku tersandung."

Otomatis Naruto dan Sasuke ber_sweatdrop _ria. Apa-apaan sih jawaban si Sai ini? Gk masuk akal banget. Wah…wah… mungkin Sai mengidam penyakit AIDS alias seler**A** humo**I**r **D**ibawah **S**tandar (ngaco). Pokoknya itu yang dipikirkan Naruto. Yang dipikirkan Sasuke? Hmm… mungkin otak Sai jatoh sewaktu lari ke sini. Mau dipungut lagi, tapi malu lantaran otaknya berbentuk aneh (baca : bentuknya segitiga).

Ahh…bisakah Sai bergaul dengan matahari-matahari ini? Mampu kah dia bertahan dalam perang bathin? Lelucon garing apa lagi yang akan dia lontarkan? Eh eh eh, tunggu sebentar! Siapa yang bilang kalau Sasuke udah jadi teman Sai? Kan Cuma Naruto yang mengucapkan salam pertemanan. Jadi Sasuke belum terhitung teman? Weew… kira-kira, Sasuke yang angkuh, dingin dan kadang semaunya sendiri bisa gk ya menerima Sai sebagai temannya? Apakah Sai akan dianggap setelah berteman dengan matahari asli?

JANGAN KEMANA-KEMANA, TETAP DI HADAPAN LAYAR PC ANDA KARENA SAYA AKAN SEGERA KEMBALI!!! Huuuahahahahaha *author ditendang reader karena asyik sendiri*

Weoew….gk kea kemaren deh chap ini. Ngocol? Ancur? Yah…pada dasarnya gue doyan bikin fict gaje yang mungkin bisa bikin ngakak.

Kedepannya mungkin bakal lebih humor lagi…humor gaje pastinya! Bahasanya juga bakal lebih bahasa pergaulan. O iya, Sasuke gk kliatan cool di sini. Ada yang mau protes?

Gua ngaku aja deh kalo gua emang pakir ripyu. Ah secara tanpa ripyu gua belum tentu bisa maju. Mau ngeplem, ngritik abis-abisan ampe keyboard ato keypad ancur, silahkan! Gue terima semua kritik yang asem, kecut, asin, pedes, yang manis apa lagi… ya pasti lah!

Ripyuu~~~


	3. Menjadi Teman

Huaaa~ kambeeeeek XDDDDDDD

Senangnya punya ripyu setia yang baik T.T

Iya ya! Kenapa sedikit banget yang ripyu o.O gue jadi minder kalo liat fict orang yang baru 4 chap tapi ripyu nya lebih dari 40! Bahkan ampe ada yang ratusan. *bener-bener ngerasa minder gua*

Ato jangan-jangan summary fict ni kurang menarik ya di halaman awal? Siapa yang mau bantuin gue buat bikin summary menarik? Sumpah, gue gk pandai bikin summary yang bisa menarik perhatian.

Thx yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah nyemangatin gue

Gue sendiri bisa bikin fict bagus berkat dorongan kalian. Gue Cuma makhluk haus saran…

.

xxxx**SAI**xxxx

xxx**Chapter 3 : Menjadi Teman**xxx

xxx**By Ma'i a.k.a Rouri**xxx

xxxx**SAI**xxxx

.

_**Teman…**_

_**Yang ku butuhkan adalah makna dari 'teman', bukan hanya sekedar kata.**_

_**Seringkali mereka berkata 'aku adalah teman mu.'. Sebenarnya, apa yang dimaksud dengan teman? Orang yang hanya peduli pada mu bila kau bermanfaat? Yeah, jika memang begitu, maka semua orang adalah 'temanku'.**_

_**Kalimat-kalimat persahabatan manis sering mereka lontarkan tanpa ada pembuktian dari setiap pernyataannya. Apakah itu teman?**_

_**Aku rela berkorban bahkan menjual harga diri demi mereka, tetapi rasanya pengorbananku tidak sebanding dengan pengorbanan mereka. Apakah itu teman?**_

_**Sering kali aku terjatuh dan mereka memberi uluran tangan dengan membuang muka. Mereka peduli, namun pamrih. Apa itu teman?**_

_**Teman?**_

_**Teman?**_

_**Aku muak dengan teman. Apa bedanya dengan musuh dalam selimut? Rayap dalam pohon berbuah. Berlagak sopan tapi malah menggerogoti dari dalam. Busuk. Tidak usah berkata teman. Itu hanya kata halus dari MUSUH**_

_**Khianat!**_

TT∆TT

Sai membuka pintu setelah berseru '_tadaima_' lemah. Dia lanjut melangkah ke dalam meski tidak ada yang menyahut salam. Langkahnya gontai dan lesu. Aura naas menyelimutinya. Matanya sayu seperti yang baru kejambretan di pasar senggol.

Sai tidak akan berteriak lantang menyerukan kata '_tadaima_' dan berlari masuk tanpa merapihkan sepatu seperti hal nya Shin-chan. Tapi mungkin jika dia punya kupon menikahi selebriti cantik nan kaya, hal itu bisa saja terjadi. Siapa sih yang gk seneng nikah sama seleb?

_Well_, bukan waktunya bercanda. Ada masalah yang belum pernah dia hadapi sebelumnya. Masalah yang timbul dari seorang teman―atau mungkin dari dirinya sendiri―yang baru dia dapatkan. Masalah berat atau bukan tidak terlalu penting. Secara, punya teman juga baru kali ini. Wajar lah kalo baru punya masalah yang tidak bisa dihadapi dengan mudah.

Mari kita putar jam dinding ke masa lalu sementara Sai sibuk corat-coret di buku merah **AGAK** muda yang penuh renda-renda, hiasan dan segala pernak-pernik tek-tek bengek lainnya.

Omelan Sasuke gk beres-beres kayak seluruh jalan raya di dunia, berasa gk ada ujungnya. Sai pun Cuma jadi kambing conge disini. Atau….lebih Nampak Sai adalah anak nakal yang mempengaruhi Naruto untuk bermain sampai larut sore begini. Alhasil Emaknya Naruto (BACA: Sasuke) ngamuk-ngamuk. Walau pun Naruto anak durhaka, tapi gimana pun juga ntu tetep anak Sasuke.

Selain dari itu, Sai merasa tidak dianggap dalam lingkaran pertemanan Sasuke-Naruto. Dia bagai angin yang numpang lewat aja. Pasalnya Naruto en Sasuke malah jadi asyik sendiri di jalan pas mau pulang. Apa lagi waktu papasan sama temten-temen yang laen. Waktu itu Sai bener-bener jadi manusia transparan! Bahkan dia pergi―dari gerombolan anak cipika-cipiki ini―aja gk ada yang sadar. Sakiiiiiiiit, kawan! Bukan Cuma itu aja. Sai kecipratan omelan Sasuke. Secara, Sai seolah-olah tersangka di sini, penyebab Naruto datang ngaret.

Sai menghela nafas berat. Dilepaskannya pena hijau muda yang di ujungnya terdapat sehelai bulu angsa lembut berwarna senada dengan bukunya. Pena tersebut berguling hingga sampai ditepi meja. _Kenapa gk jatuh? _pikir Sai

'Ya karena gk mau jatuh laa, dodol!'

Beberapa saat Sai tertegun. Mengulik-ngulik otaknya untuk berfikir panjang, sepanjang orbit bumi mengitari matahari (gubrag). Ada ketertarikan menggelitiki hatinya. Dia pun mulai seksama memperhatikan pena yang tidak seberapa bagus itu.

_Bahkan pena saja tidak mau jatuh_, batinnya berkata tegas. _Aku pun tak mau jatuh di awal._

'BINGO! Kau sudah jatuh, Sai….' Batinnya yang lain berkomentar pedas. Selalu saja ada batin menyusahkan. Kenapa sih kudu ada hitam kalo putih menyenangkan? (lirik lagu sela on sepen kaleee…)

_Tidak, aku belum jatuh sepenuhnya…_

'kamu mungkin bisa ada disamping mereka waktu mereka ngebutuhin kamu. Mungkin kamu bisa menjadi penasehat mereka, mungkin kamu bisa menjadi dewa penolong mereka, tapi ketika keadaan berbalik….kamu jatuh ke jurang dan mereka? Mereka akan berteriak dengan lantang : DALEM KAGAK JURANGNYA? Ha-ha-ha. Sadar lah, Sai! Tidak ada yang namanya teman di dunia ini. Mereka Cuma ilusi. _This is the real world. Just the stronger can survive. This world is full by rival!_'

Sai menggeram kesal sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Rambut yang penuh minyak en lepek lantaran belum dikeramas semenjak 2 minggu lalu. Gk tau deh apa motif Sai yang gk keramasan selama itu. Pokoknya rambutnya itu otomatis rapih tanpa disisir. Secara, rambutnya turun sendiri gara-gara keberatan minyak. Kutu aja gk betah karena terlalu banyak minyak. Untung gk terjadi kebakaran rambut. Aaaaah kok jadi ke situ sih? Bek tu stori….

Sayup-sayup terdengar sirine ambulan dan polisi dari kejauhan. Entah kenapa malah terdengar seperti _music box_. Perlahan-lahan suara itu membawa Sai kedalam kekantukan luar biasa. Matanya terasa berat. Seluruh kamar seolah bergoyang-goyang. Pemandangan menjadi gelap tetapi ada satu titik terang. Hanya di titik itu. Tiba-tiba titik tersebut meluas. Cahaya menyeruak masuk layaknya proyektor pemutar film, dan bagian-bagian ingatan masa lalu terputar kembali….

"Gara-gara lu sih! Ngebangunin orang tidur itu gampang, kan?"

Sai terdiam sambil menunduk. Ini memang salah dia. Kenapa dia benar-benar tidak punya nyali untung membangunkan orang tidur? Hanya membangunkan, saudara-saudara!

"M-maaf…" ujar Sai berkali-klai. Tentu saja dengan suara lemah.

"ya, maaf buat lu! Untung kaki gue gk patah." Matanya mengerling jijik dari Sai. Entah perasaan saja atau memang Sasuke kayak bencis ya? Gerak-geriknya itu lho…kayak cewek centil yang gatel ma kaca. "Gue nunggu **3 jam **buat lu sama Naruto" lanjutnya dengan mimic wajah senang dibuat-buat. "Iiiih seneng banget deh gue nunggu lu berdua! Ampe bangkotan en nyaris mampus!" Sasuke memberi tekanan sebal diakhir kalimatnya.

Tentu saja masih ada banyak cacian, sindiran dan segala tek-tek bengek yang nyayat hati. Meski Naruto udah ngebela-belain Sai, tetep aja tu banci pasar Rebo ngerumpii gk bosen-bosen. Klo bibirnya belum jontor, ya gk bakalan berhenti. _But for God's sake_, Sai gk mau nginget itu semua. Sakiiit kawan!

Pikirannya kembali focus ke masa sekarang. Sirine masih terdengar. _Ugh, mengganggu, _pikirnya. Lantas dia beranjak ke jendela dekat meja belajarnya. Membuka jendela tersebut. Membiarkan angin besar sore menghambur ke dalam. Otomatis bising sore hari di kota terdengar jauh lebih keras. Awan jingga Nampak seperti permen kapas. Terlihat di depan mata dan tinggal dicolek jari lalu dilumat nikmat. Pasti manis. Tiba-tiba awan hitam―bukan awan mendung―mengotori awan jingga cerah. Membuatnya Nampak seperti….err, yeah tinja dan sejenisnya lah. Mata Sai teralih ke daratan. _Kebakaran_, keluhnya dalam hati. Sai kembali menutup jendela. Bersandar di jendela kaca bening tersebut. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Mempunyai teman menyakitkan ya? Hari pertama yang sangat menyebalkan. Bila memandang keluar sana, sungguh terasa menyenangkan. Awan jingga semu kemerahan, matahari malu-malu, burung-burung…. Hahhh, tidak punya teman apa lagi, lebih menyakitkan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak punya teman lebih baik. Tidak merasa sakit dan tidak punya konflik pertemanan. Atau kah saat ini Sai hanya tidak bersyukur sehingga dia merasa begini? Bukankah dia telah berdo'a agar mendapatkan teman? Lantas, begitu do'anya dikabulkan dia malah menolak? Tidak tahu dirikah dia?

Sai membuka layar _handphone flip-top_nya. Tidak ada pesan 1 pun. Siapa tahu Naruto mengirim SMS hiburan atau permohonan maaf atas kelakuan Sasuke. Che, harapan bodoh! Dibukanya daftar kontak, kosong. Tidak kosong total sih. Hanya terisi 5 kontak―keluarga semua―dari 500 kapasitas. _aku memang tidak diizinkan memiliki teman_, pikirnya hampa sembari melempar ponsel ke kasur. _Mungkin belum waktunya,_ katanya dalam hati, melarat kalimat yang sebelumnya.

Kemudian dia membanting badannya sendiri ke kasur menyusul ponselnya yang lebih dulu meluncur. Beberapa kali tubuhnya memantul-mantul pendek. Matanya terpejam, apakah dia benar-benar hidup? Oh, dia lupa, dia hanya makhluk hidup yang diciptakan dari mayat bekas―bernyawa namun sesungguhnya tidak bernyawa. Loak, cimol, _second _atau apa saja lah kata-kata lainnya.

Ponselnya tak berdering juga. Memang Sai yang salah. Mereka tidak mungkin meminta maaf. Lagi pula untuk apa menunggu mereka meminta maaf? Bahkan mereka tak tahu nomor ponsel Sai, kan? Jadi, lupakan!

=..='

Orang-orang berlari panic di sore hari. Seolah mereka sibuk dengan deadline dan diancam dipecat bilamana pekerjaannya tidak selesai detik ini juga. Sebenarnya mereka juga tidak tahu pasti alasan kenapa mereka harus berlari. Ya…pokoknya lari aja deh! Bodo amat berguna atau nggk. Dilain pihak, masih dilokasi yang sama, Naruto sama paniknya dengan orang-orang yang lari gaje itu. Tapi jangan kalian pikir Naruto sama gila dan sintingnya buat lari sana-sini―walaupun dia memang kurang waras. Jempolnya hendak mengetik puluhan SMS. Bibirnya bergetar dan tak henti-hentinya mengumpat kesal.

"Sudah ketemu?" tanya suara parau yang setengah terbatuk oleh asap kebakaran.

Naruto menggeleng pasrah. Si jago merah memang sudah diselesaikan, namun kini masalah baru datang.

Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di dinding rumah yang satu-satunya selamat dari lahapan api. Wajahnya letih pasca kehilangan. Bahkan Nampak sedikit pucat pasi.

"Cih! Kalo ngincer dompet gk usah sama tas nya kali. _Bastard_ jambret!" kutuk Sasuke yang tak rela kehilangan barang yang amat sangat penting.

"udah lah Sasuke, nanti bikin lagi aja. Aku bantuin kok! Kita bikin 'kejar kebut semalam', ok?" Naruto menghimbur sebagaimana layaknya teman baik.

"Lu sinting apa? Tu makalah baru bisa gue selesein seminggu! Gue gk punya arsipnya! Kan lu tau sendiri laptop gue kena virus abis-abisan." Bantah Sasuke yang kini menampakan rasa stressnya.

"Shit! Arght…" berkali-kalli dia menggeram, mengumpat kesal dan tak jarang kata-kata kutukan keluar. Pasalnya, tas sekolah yang berisi buku terutama yang paling penitng dari seluruh buku catatan adalah makalah, di curi oleh jambret. "gue rela dompet ato hape gue dijambret, tapi kenapa harus makalah? Napa sih tu jambret make ada acara nyuri ampe ama tasnya? Kan yang dia incer dompet gue, napa tas yang ada makalahnya yang dia curi?" ya gitu deh…pokoknya Naruto udah siap-siap kena imbas kekesalan Sasuke.

"tenang! Tenang, Sas! Makalahnya kan gk dikumpulin besok. Tapi dua hari lagi. Nah kita punya waktu dua hari buat nyusun makalahnya. Pasti lu inget kan apa aja isinya? Walo inget sedikit, gk apa-apa, dari pada nggk sama sekali."

"lu ngemeng 'tenang'? Heh, tu makalah bisa ngangkat hidup gue yang gini-gini aja. Tu makalah bisa bawa gue ke dunia luar! Tu makalah bisa ngembaliin reputasi gue di mata babeh!"

Naruto tertegun, berfikir lebih jauh. Makalah yang di curi oleh si penjambret sialan tsb berisi tentang bagaimana alam ini bersikulasi. Materi cukup berat bila digali lagi lebih dalam. Sialnya, si jambret lari ke lokasi kebakaran. Tau kan klo lagi kebakaran banyak yang lari-lari panic, teriak 'jambret' pun percuma. Mana ada yang denger, makanya deh tu jambret selamet dari iblis amarah Sasuke. Naasnya, 2 hari lagi tu makalah kudu alias wajib dikumpulin ke guru IPA buat di seleksi ke tingkat provinsi. Bila berhasil dan meraih juara 1, Sasuke bisa ikut olimpiade IPA tingkat Nasional, dan yang sedang di incar Sasuke sekarang adalah internasional. Sasaran yang jauh sekali untuk Naruto. Sasuke rela berusaha keras dan melupakan beberapa hal keduniawian (baca : pacaran, maniak game 'n internet, SMSan, ngehamburin duit tiap malming dll) dilakukannya demi meraih prestasi tinggi, minimalnya sederajat lah sama kakaknya. Soalnya, Sasuke terbilang gk punya prestasi yang patut dibanggakan klo dibandingin ma Uchiha Itachi alias sang kakak. Babehnya Sasuke pilih kasih gitu lah…nge-anak emas-in Itachi. Ampe ke uang jajan aja dibedain. Di dompet Itachi nih, ATM seamburadul, di dompet Sasuke sih dapet 1 juga hasil kerja keras sendiri.

"Udahlah, mending gua balik sekarang." Keluh Sasuke mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia bangkit, berjalan gontai tanpa mempedulikan Naruto.

~Nasib naas Sasuke. Ha-ha-ha~

Sai membuka mata, menemukan pemandangan putih. Apakah itu awan? Dan apakah ini mimpi? Bukan, Sai! Itu langit-langit UKS. WAT? UKS? Ah, Sai baru ingat. Tadi kepalanya kehantam bola basket ampe pingsan. Soalnya, sehabis kehantam bola basket, bola takraw tiba-tiba ikutan ngehantem.

Diliriknya ke kiri dan ke kanan, kosong. Hatinya mencelos kecewa. Berharap ada setidaknya seseorang yang menemaninya, siapa pun itu. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana orang yang menganggap dirinya teman kemarin? Eh, tapi apa dia betulan seorang teman? Cih! Memikirkan itu, sangat menyakitkan.

"Ke sini, Sasuke!"

Terdengar suara rusuh-rusuh dari luar UKS. Suara yang dikenal Sai dan mungkin suara itu lah yang dirindukannya.

**Cklack! **Jendela UKS terbuka. Tirainya berkibar-kibar ditiup angin. Tak lama rambut hitam yang di cat biru gelap beberapa helai menyembul, diikuti oleh sosok badan jangkung nan tampan rupawan.

"Tarik aku, Sasuke! Jendelanya ketinggian"

"Dasar payah! Berikan tangan mu,"

Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibir Sai naik. Namun matanya layu.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, Sas? Kemeja putih ku jadi kotor nih!"

"Udah untung dibantuin. Mana laptopnya?"

_Mereka bolos ya? Sekarang kan jadwal pelajaran_, pikir Sai.

"Eh kita ke sambil tiduran yuk! Biar agak nyantai gitu laah…"

Mereka datang menghampiri Sai dari balik tirai pembatas kamar. Mereka pun kaget menemukan Sai. Sai sendiri ikut-ikutan kaget meski sudah mengetahui kehadiran mereka sebelumnya.

"Kau? Kenapa di sini? Pantesan di kelas gk ada" kata Naruto yang menyambut rasa kagetnya sendiri.

"Aku..emm..ke bentur hehehe," jawab Sai ragu-ragu. Ingin terus terang, namun takut kehilangan. Naruto mungkin akan berfikir Sai adalah cowok terpayah di muka bumi ini. Hanya karena bola saja sudah bisa pingsan. Naruto pasti akan meninggalkannya.

"Lupakan soal dia," kata Sasuke yang kalimatnya itu nancep di hati. Sepele tapi bikin sakit pada satu titik. "Sekarang bantu aku dulu!" Sasuke membuka laptopnya dan dengan jari-jari kurus panjang ia mulai mengetik lincah.

Sai tak ingin menjadi pengganggu, Sai ingin dianggap dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka berdua dan Sai ingin berguna bagi mereka. Mungkin untuk langkah awal, Sai akan diam dan memperhatikan. Bila sudah paham dengan situasi dan kondisi ia akan mulai bicara. Namun, seberapa lama untuk paham? Apakah sangat lama? Pertanyaan yang lebih beratnya adalah apakah ia bisa paham?

"Perasaan waktu itu gk ada tentang ini deh, Sas.."

"Masa?"

Mereka berdua nampak sibuk bersama laptop. Kalau begini, ingin rasanya Sai menjadi laptop. Ia akan jauh lebih berguna, kan?

Sai turun dari ranjang perlahan. Sekali lagi ia melirik mereka berdua, mereka tak menyadari pergerakan Sai. Tanpa mengenakan Sepatu, Sai berjalan mendekati jendela. Memandang jauh langit biru di atas sana padahal matanya malas berakomodasi. Terlalu layu untuk membuka mata lebih lebar agar pemandangan yang jauh dapat terlihat. Alih-alih dari langit, matanya turun ke daratan. Lapangan olahraga sekolah kosong dan sangat Nampak luas.

"BAKA!"

"Ini, pakai flashdisk punya aku aja, Sas!"

Kenapa terasa sakit? Bukan kah sewaktu SD juga sama seperti ini? Tapi sekarang rasanya jauh lebih sakit. Apa lagi bila mengingat kenangan masa kecil sekarang.

~**Kenapa tidak berani untuk menunjukan diri?**~

Aku hanya duduk di salah satu tempat yang jauh dari mereka. Memperhatikan mereka dan tertawa bila ada sesuatu hal yang ku anggap lucu. Tiap kali aku mencoba bergabung mereka selalu menolakku dan berakhir aku sebagai mainan mereka. Menyedihkan.

Orang tua ku, mereka menyayangi ku, tentu saja. Tapi mereka tak pernah tau siapa aku sebenarnya. Mereka tak tahu bahwa anak bungsu mereka tak memiliki teman. Err, semua teman-teman sekelas adalah temanku, tapi tak ada yang benar-benar teman. Aku mengikuti apa yang mereka mainkan, tapi aku hanya sebatas sebagai penonton setia saja. Emm, mungkin aku pernah punya teman yang benar-benar teman. Seorang anak perempuan. Kenangan masa kecil yang manis sekaligus menyakitkan.

Gadis kecil itu satu-satunya yang memberi ku uluran tangan dan berkata "mau bermain?" aku benar-benar menyedihkan. Bahkan aku kalah dari seorang perempuan! Seharusnya waktu itu aku tak menerima uluran tangan dia. Karena aku, dia jadi kena imbas ejekan. Sampai kecelakaan yang disebabkan oleh ku pun terjadi padanya. Dia tertabrak dan meninggal dunia di umur sekecil itu demi menolong ku yang sedang dipukuli. Tentu kejadian itu menjadi trauma. Trauma mempunyai teman dan trauma menerima pertolangan orang lain. Aku terlalu merepotkan.

Apakah gadis itu teman ku? Dia tidak pernah berkata 'mau jadi temanku?'.

Sumpah, aku menyesal telah menerima tawaran baiknya. Berhari-hari aku tak masuk sekolah dan sekalinya sekolah, semua orang telah melupakanku.

Dunia ini tidak adil kan? Tapi seharusnya Tuhan adil. Mungkin akan ada keadilan suatu saat nanti, meski itu semenit sebelum kematianku. Ya, aku pernah berfikiran begitu waktu kecil. Tak jauh beda juga dengan sekarang.

~**Jika tak menemukan sahabat sejati,**

**lalu kenapa tak mencoba untuk menjadi sahabat sejati itu sendiri?**

**Semuanya bisa berawal dari diri sendiri, kan?**~

Benar!

Aku berbalik, memandangi layu kedua sosok yang ku anggap teman. Mereka bukan teman sungguhan. Kemana pun aku pergi dan mencari seorang teman nyata, aku tak pernah temukan. Lalu, kenapa aku tidak pernah mencoba menjadi teman yang nyata untuk orang lain? Di dunia ini, pasti ada Sai yang lain, yang sama-sama mencari teman yang nyata.

.

_**Would you like to be my friend?**_

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

Fiuh…kelar juga. Ahahahah maf buat chap 3 yang lama, karena kesalahan tekhnis, malah produk gagal yang meluncur XDDDDDD


End file.
